Vehicles, such as cars, trucks, motorcycles, etc., are equipped with a suspension system that is made up of an assembly of elements that absorb irregularities of the terrain on which the vehicle is traveling in order to increase vehicle comfort and control. The suspension system acts between the chassis and wheels, which directly receive the irregularities of the surface being traveled on.
A suspension system usually comprises a shock absorber, with its corresponding rod or shaft, and there being assembled in said rod, for example, a spring, a top mount for attaching the suspension system to the vehicle chassis, and a jounce bumper compressible for absorbing vibrations and irregularities of the terrain, recovering its initial shape once irregularities of the terrain or vibrations have ceased.
In this regard, document EP249369 A1 discloses a suspension system for a vehicle comprising a metal top mount for attaching the suspension system to the vehicle chassis and a jounce bumper manufactured in polyurethane foam. The upper end of the jounce bumper comprises a neck having a small diameter in which an annular groove is provided. The lower portion of the top mount is fitted in said annular groove.
US20130328255 A1 discloses a suspension system for a vehicle comprising a metal top mount and a jounce bumper comprising a main body manufactured in a deformable material and a cup formed of a second deformable material, which provides the flexibility of rubber, the strength of plastic and the processibility of thermoplastic, as for example DupontHYTREL® or thermoplastic urethane. The cup comprises a wall portion extending around the outermost upper part of the main body and a retaining area that cooperates with a respective protuberance arrange in the top mount.